


300 Chapters of My Bullshit

by Eko11037



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Faked Suicide, Kinda Attempted Murder, One Shot Collection, Pinterest, one month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eko11037/pseuds/Eko11037
Summary: I get random prompts from places and do shit with them.
Relationships: Sera & James





	300 Chapters of My Bullshit

**A figure appeared in the darkness: in the gleam of the moonlight, it was clear that it was holding a knife.**

"Damn, I always knew that I would die young, but I didn't expect to go out like this," Sera said smiling softly. "I- what the fuck is wrong with you? You're supposed to be running and screaming," The figure replied. "What's the point," She said shrugging. "I have shit stamina. With my luck, I'd fall and die embarrassed." The figure just stood there staring. "We just going to stand here staring at each other, or are you going to get this over with? If not I have to get going," she said checking her watch. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea. You were supposed to scream and run away. This could have been so much easier if you had. I mean what type of psycho stands there and acts like nothing is wrong when someone is threatening their life!?" "It's not like you can say much. You're the one trying to kill me," she responded. The figure sighs and runs his hands over his face. "You know what fuck this and fuck you! I don't have time for this bullshit!" He walks off. "Oh, well then bye I guess?"

**~ A Few Days Later~**

Sera was walking down an alleyway suddenly she feels a cold blade against her neck. "Damn bro this would have been hella awkward if I had been wearing more layers." "You know this is the second time this shit has happened to me this week." She felt the person behind her stiffen. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You again what the fuck!" He removes the knife from her neck and goes to lean against the wall and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "Oh shit, it's you again!" How've you been? I was looking for you." "The fuck," he says eyebrows crinkling. "There is something seriously wrong with you." "I know," she said grinning wildly. "You know those are gonna kill you right?" "That's the point sweetheart." "Damn that's depressing." "Says the one talking to the person that tried to kill her twice. Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I wanted you to finish the job. I already sold all my stuff and left a letter for them to find," she said leaning against the wall next to him. "Well tough shit. You ruined the whole killing thing for me." "What! What do you mean I didn't do anyth- mhp!" He places a hand over her mouth if you say you didn't do anything I'm going to bash your god damn skull in," He says lowly glaring. She licks his hand. He quickly removes his hand and looks at it disgusted. "Did you just lick my fucking hand?" "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question or do you want me to answer that?" "Just shut up, please." They stay silent for the next couple of minutes. "James."

"What?" She said confused. " My name is James." "Oh shit! We never told each other our names. My name is Sera," she said smiling. "Are you going to kill me or not?" "Nope, I already told you, you ruined it for me. I'm not killing anybody else. Why do you want to die so badly?" "Well if we're going to get into that conversation we need to get comfortable. If I'm going to spill my guts I'm not doing it in a busted ass alleyway." "Yet you were ready to die in it," he said rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and come on," she says grabbing his hand and dragging him to her house. When they got to her house they sat down and talked about it. "Damn that's fucked," he said when she finished talking. "I know right," she said getting up. "You want some food?" "Yeah, sure what you got?" He asked getting up and following her. "Look in the fridge and get whatever you like." She then got a cookie out of the jar and went to sit down. When he got back to the living room he sat down next to her and said, "Let's make a deal. You come with me for the month and if you still feel like you want to die I'll kill you if not you can stay with me and you'll help me with my cigarette addiction." "Deal?" He said holding his hand out. "Deal." She replied smirking. When they were done with their food they got the things she wanted to take together and they burnt down the house before leaving. James didn't see the point in it but Sera wanted to so he just went along with it.


End file.
